Naruto : The Exorcist of the Black Priest
by alkaidxhaseo
Summary: Naruto, who hold 3 innocence, must work together with the Black Priest to avenge his father-figure's death. I know its a short summary, but please read before you judge it.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto : The Exorcist of the Black Priest

Disclaimer : Man……I wish I own Naruto and -Man……*sigh*

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning of an Exorcist**

XxXxXx

Naruto is a very poor child. When he was 3 years old, his parents died leaving him with nothing. His

relatives doesn't want to take him in because of the wings on his back. They considered him a freak and would bring bad luck to them. Naruto has to live on the street, eating what was left in garbage for 5 years. Eventually, someone found him, searching for food. The man gave him a piece of bread. The man introduced himself as the 14th Noah(A/N: If you don't know who he is, find in the Wikipedia or something). The 14th Noah offered Naruto to travel with him. Without thinking it thoroughly, Naruto agreed. They traveled together for 2 years until the 14th Noah was killed, by the Earl of the Millennium. Before Naruto could avenge him, he was stabbed in the back by a level 2 Akuma. Naruto was left to die there. He was lucky that his wing saves his life. Naruto vowed that he would get revenge.

**  
Present time…..**

Naruto is now 20 years old. He hunts Akuma for a living. One day, he receives a letter from a person he doesn't know. It's a letter from General Cross. Naruto recognized Cross as one of the generals in the Black Priest Organization. Naruto was told to go to the cemetery at night. At the promised time, Naruto arrives at the cemetery. General Cross was waiting for him there.

"Hmmm….. So this is the famous General Cross. What a surprise to see a high ranking person wanted to meet me. General Cross, what is your purpose of calling me out here??" asked Naruto.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki, right?? I come to ask for your help, Naruto-san." Said Cross.

"Ok…..So, what is it???" asked Naruto.

"I need you to join the Black Priest. I know you have multiple Anti-Akuma weapons. They don't have many exorcist that are compatible with Anti-akuma weapons. Besides, I want you to protect and train my idiotic apprentice." Laughed Cross at the last remark.

"I can do that…..But, what do I get in return?? If it's money, I don't really care. And, if it's the opportunity to join the Black Priest permanently, well no thanks." Said Naruto.

" What about having a chance to meet your guardian's murderer??? You know, the Earl." Said Cross while smirking.

"If it means a step closer to my revenge, I'll join the Black Priest." Said Naruto with an angry face. Naruto doesn't like to talk about the Earl.

**  
3 days later…..Near the Black Priest Headquarters….**

Naruto was flying up to the Black Priest HQ. He never thought that the HQ would be located on top of a cliff. Naruto was grateful that he can fly or he will have to climb up.

"Damn HQ. Cross never told me that the HQ was on top of a hill. DAMN YOU CROSS!!!!!" yelled Naruto.

When Naruto arrives at HQ, he was astounded by the size of the HQ. It's huge. As Naruto was walking towards the gate, he was freak out to see a talking gate. Unnoticed by Naruto, he was being watch.

**  
Inside the Headquarters…..**

A group of scientists looking people were watching the monitor. They were so surprised to someone flying to the HQ. A white-haired boy, not older than 15, was also watching along with a tall black-haired samurai, and a cute Chinese girl.

"Wow……that whisker guy looks kinda cute" Said the girl, Lenalee, making all the people in that room look at her. Komui is ready to kill that boy.

"I'll f—king kill HIM!!!!" then the Samurai, Yuu kanda, knock the man, whose name is Komui, the older brother of Lenalee.

"What a moron….." Said Kanda.

"Hehehehe…..lets just go back at watching that man, shall we??" Said the white-haired boy, Allen Walker.

**  
Back to Naruto…..**

Naruto was startled by a talking gate….A freakin TALKING GATE.

"Halt!! X-Ray Scanner initialized" Said the talking gate(What is its name anyway??)

"What the hell?!" Said Naruto.

"Target has been scanned. He's human." Said the talking gate, making Naruto's eyebrow twitch.

"Of course I'm a human. Do I look like an Akuma or something??" Said Naruto, irritated.

The gate then opened and Naruto just walk in like nothing has happened.

**  
Inside the Headquarters…..**

Naruto was amazed by the number of people working in this place. There many kinds of people working here. Suddenly, someone touched his shoulder. Naruto then turn around to see who touched his shoulder and found a cute, Chinese girl.

"Hello….Are you the new guy?? Oh…How rude I am. My name is Lenalee lee. Just call me Lenalee. Nice to meet you Mr.…" Said Lenalee while smiling and stretching her hand to Naruto.

"Naruto….. Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you too, Lenalee-chan. I am here because I was sent by Cross to meet someone named Komui. Do you know him??" asked Naruto, smiling sweetly and shake her hand.

"Oh… He's my brother. How about I show you the way to his office?? By the way, can I ask you something??" asked Lenalee.

"Be my guest." replied Naruto.

"The whiskers on your face, is it real or is it a tattoo??" asked Lenalee, innocently.

"Errr…. It's a tattoo. I think it looks cool on my face. You're pretty cute, you know that, Lenalee-chan??" Said Naruto making Lenalee blushed.

Naruto then headed to the office with Lenalee.

**  
At Komui's office…..**

Komui was talking to Allen and Kanda about their next mission when Lenalee entered with Naruto. Komui shot a hard look at Naruto and Naruto didn't even know why. Naruto introduced and then told his story leaving the 14th Noah part.

"So….Let me get this straight. You were attacked by Akuma when you were still a child and you want revenge against the Earl…..Did I miss anything, Naruto-san??" Said Komui.

"Pretty much….yeah." _"Well, not to mention the Earl kill my father figure." _Said Naruto thinking at the last part.

"hmm…. I understand the reason why you want to join the Black Priest, but what I don't understand why General Cross himself recommended you. How about we test you??" asked Komui.

"Test me?? Okay then. Lead the way, Komui-san." shrugged Naruto.

Naruto then followed Komui and Lenalee from the office.

**  
At the Innocence Storage chamber…..(I don't know the name of that room or chamber, can someone help??)**

Naruto was amazed by the size of that chamber. It was huge. Then, tentacles start to wrapped themselves around his body. Naruto the panic because he can feel it enters his body.

"What the hell is this thing??!!" yelled Naruto.

"Relax….I mean you no harm." Said the thing.

"How can I relax if you invaded my body??!!!" Naruto then forced his Innocence to activate.

"How?? How can he resist me??" Said the thing.

"Relax, Naruto-san. Hebraska(spelling?) is not an enemy." Said Komui while smiling.

Hebraska then released Naruto from its grasp and put him back at the balcony.

"You are very special Naruto-san. Most people couldn't handle one or even two innocent. But you….you have three innocence in your body. All of them are parasite type Innocence. And the amazing thing is all of your innocence are above 90 percent compatible." Said Hebraska.

"Huh?? What do you mean parasite type?? I thought all innocence are the same type." asked Naruto, confused.

"There are two type of innocence. One of them is Equipment type innocence. This type is the one that we activate outside of our body. For example, Yuu Kanda's katana." Said Hebraska.

"You mean the female-looking, Samurai guy??" Said Naruto.

"Yes….Another type of innocence is the Parasite type innocence. They are just like your innocence. All of them are inside your body, right??" Said Hebraska.

"I get it….My innocence type is Parasite type huh??" mumbled Naruto.

"For more information, you can ask komui there." Said Hebraska.

"Now that the tests are done, Lenalee-chan…..bring Naruto to his room. I'm sure that Naruto-san is tired from his journey." Said Komui.

"Yes, brother. Follow me Naruto-san." Said Lenalee.

"I have my own room?? Cool." Shrugged Naruto, following Lenalee to his room

As soon Naruto arrived at his room, Naruto was disappointed of how dirty the room was. He then cleaned the room and went to sleep.

**  
Early Morning…Naruto's room……**

Naruto is doing his morning exercise. He lifted the bed up and down easily with one hand. Naruto then heard people knocked at his door.

"Come in. It's not locked." said Naruto. Naruto never expect the one who knocked his door was a girl. A cute one, that is.

"Naruto-san, Mr. Komui has called you to his office." Said the girl, try to not look at Naruto, who was not wearing a shirt.

"Ah…..komui-san called me…eh??? By the way, whats your name, miss??" asked Naruto while giving a heart breaker smile, making the girl blushed.

"My name is Lily(AN : My OC!!)." Said the Lily, stuttering, making Naruto raised his eyebrow at her.

"Well…..lead the way then, Lily-chan." Said Naruto, cheerfully.

**  
At Komui's office…..**

Allen and Kanda was talking about their mission of bringing back the innocence. It turns out that the Akuma they were fighting was a level 2 Akuma. As they were talking, Naruto then entered the room, interrupting them.

"Ah….Just the man I've looking for. Have a seat. Allen, Kanda…..This is Naruto Uzumaki. And Naruto, the white haired boy is Allen Walker and this female-looking guy, as you called him, is Yuu Kanda." Said Komui.

"Nice to meet both of you, Allen-san and Yuu-san." Said Naruto, stretching his hand towards Allen and Kanda.

"Nice to meet you too, Naruto-san." Said Allen as he shake Naruto's hand.

"Nice to meet you. And Naruto-san, don't call me Yuu. Call me Kanda." Said Kanda.

"Allen, you can rest in your room. I have a mission for Naruto and Kanda. Here's the detail about the mission." Said Komui as he gives them the files.

"You want us to guard some priestess in Japan?? Are you nuts?? I'm an assassin. Not some babysitter!! Besides, that place is crawling with Akumas." Said Naruto while gritting his teeth.

"Well, we accept. My sword need to cut some Akuma." Said Kanda with a smug face making Naruto look at him.

"Now, that's done. Get out!" Said Komui.

"Yeah, yeah…..I'm not some kid you can boss around." Said Naruto as he leaves the room.

"We'll be leaving now. Have a nice day, Komui-san." Said Kanda.

**  
One Week Later….Japan…..**

Naruto and Kanda have just arrived from the Black Priest HQ. Naruto brought the unconscious Kanda to a nearby hotel. Naruto remembered how Kanda get in trouble and how Naruto was forced to knocked him out.

_**Flashback….**_

_Naruto was just doing his own thing until one of the crew started to say that Kanda's face look like female. Kanda then punched the crews face for saying that he looks like girl_(Its true…lol)._More crews started to join the fight and that's when Naruto took drastic measure, he knock them out, along with Kanda . Naruto then carried Kanda to a small boat and cut the rope so they can escape from the ship._

"_This is all your fault, Kanda. If you didn't start that fight, I would've been eating steak right now." Said Naruto._

_It took them 9 hours to make it to Japan._

_**Flashback end….**_

Naruto just leave Kanda at their hotel room. After he ate some instant noodle, he goes out to explore the town. As he walk around the town, he received looks from the women of that town. Naruto knows that look. That is the look of lust. Naruto then knew that it's time to run.

"Wait for us, Handsome Guy!!!" Said all the women that were chasing him.

"SHIT!!!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto keep on running until he sees a temple and decide that the temple is the place to hide. Naruto jump into the big barrel that was full of hot water with some kind of a straw in his mouth. After all the women left, he then raised his head slowly from the water. He tried to get out of the room and then he heard foot steps coming towards the room. He goes back to the barrel to hide again. But today is his unlucky day as the one that entered the room was a girl. The girl then unclothes herself and get into the barrel. The girl didn't notice that Naruto was hiding in the barrel. She saw a straw and threw it away. Naruto know that he wouldn't last if he couldn't breath. Naruto couldn't hold his breath so he has to take a breath, forgetting that a girl was taking a bath. The girl then noticed that Naruto was there and tried to cover her 'asset'.

Naruto, who doesn't know what to say just said "Errr…Hi" while laughing nervously.

"PERVERT!!!" Naruto was smacked until he's knocked out.

**  
With Kanda….**

Kanda was just woke up and noticed that Naruto wasn't there. Kanda then take bath and goes outside to the temple, which was the location of their mission.

**  
In the Temple….**

When he entered the temple, he was greeted by the temple's guardian. The guardian then showed kanda to the Priestess's room. Kanda was shocked to see Naruto in the temple, who is still knocked out.

"Priestess Yumi Ayaka (AN : MINE!!!), this is the Exorcists you ask from the Black Priest Organization. Err….Isn't there were supposed to be the two of you??" asked the temple guardian(AN : We'll just call him T.G)

"The unconscious blond man on the floor is my partner, Naruto Uzumaki." Said Kanda.

"This _pervert_ is your partner??" Said Yumi, stressing the word pervert.

"Unfortunately, yes. But, even though he looks like a moron, he's still an exorcist." Said Kanda.

"Kanda, talking bad about your elder is bad, you know" Said Naruto between Yumi and Kanda, surprising them.

"You're older than him?? You look like 15 or something." Said Yumi.

"For your information, Yumi-chan, I am 20 years old and that makes me a responsible adult." Said Naruto, while twitching unnotice, making Yumi's eyes widen.

"Oh….Sorry for my rudeness. Anyway, lets move on to the mission. I want you to protect me from Akuma in my journey to all over Japan." Said Yumi.

"When do you leave??" Said Kanda.

"In three days." Said Yumi.

"Hmm……Okay then. If that's settled, Kanda, lets go to our hotel room and wait." Said Naruto.

"Hey Mr. Pervert….You better protect me or you'll lose something that makes you a man." Said Yumi, threatening Naruto.

"Tch ….Whatever…. I'm going to walk around the town a bit, Kanda. See you at the hotel room." Said Naruto, leaving the room for one second and then went back to the room to say "You do now where it is, don't you??" before leaving again, for real this time.

**  
At the hotel….hot spring…..**

Naruto decide to take a bath in the hot spring in the east side of the hotel. Naruto just walk into the water and relax himself. If Naruto read the sign on the front door, he would know that it was mixed spring ( AN : My English isn't very good). A red-haired woman entered the hot spring and sit beside Naruto without even noticing Naruto, who was already asleep. She then heard Naruto's snore at look at her left side. She found a young man sleeping. She then screamed, waking up Naruto.

"What?! What is it?! Oh….Shit!!" yelled Naruto before running to his room.

"Come back here so I CAN CASTRATE YOU!!!" yelled the woman while chasing Naruto.

Thanks to Naruto's survival training when he was a teenager, he was able to hide like a ninja. Naruto then enters his room, only to find a sleeping Kanda, who was sucking his thumb subconsciously ( AN : Aww…Isn't that cute??). Naruto quickly change into his pajama and went to sleep but his last thought was _"What is it with me and women??"._

**XXXXXX**

****

To be continued…..

**How do you like it?? Is it good?? Review pwease?? *use puppy eye no jutsu*. Well, Critics and are welcomed *cry*. HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!!!**

P.S : I have to write my stupid essay….Damn it….So which one of my fanfic you want me to update??


	2. Sorry guys

Author Note……..

I'm sorry guys……My laptop crashed….and I lost 12 new chapters of hack naruto and 4 new chapters of Blazing Fox rider and many more……I promise you this……once my laptop is fixed, I'll rewrite my stories and post new chapters…..Please, be patient for a while.

Oh yeah….this is a new poll for you guys to vote :

Hack Naruto Pairings:

Naruto x Alkaid

Naruto x Atoli

Naruto x Shino

Naruto x OC

Naruto x Kaede

Naruto x Harem

Air Gear: Blazing Fox rider

Naruto x Simca

Naruto x Mikan

Naruto x OC

Naruto x Ryo from Behemoth

Naruto x Harem

Naruto : Exorcist of the Black Priest

Naruto x Lenalee

Naruto x Miranda(remember...Naruto 20 years old this story)

Naruto x OC

Naruto x Harem

Naruto : Samurai Gaiden

Naruto x Tenten

Naruto x Temari

Naruto x younger Shizune

Naruto x Yukie

Naruto x FemHaku

Naruto x OC

Naruto x Harem


	3. I'm being hospitalized

Well guys.......I have been hit by a motorcycle and is now being hospitalized.....Its my brother whos writing this.... I tell him to...I hope you'll be patient for a while......It may take 2 week for me to get up from the bed.....I hope my inability to update doesnt upset you.......Love, Alkaidxhaseo


End file.
